A Loja dos Newton
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Edward faz uma visita no trabalho de Bella. Edward/Bella, posterior: Lua Nova. Alerta fluff. One Shot.


**A Loja dos Newton**

**N/T:** Tradução da fanfic Newton's Outfitters escrita originalmente por Subtlynice.

* * *

Era uma manhã normal em Forks, eu estava parada na porta da loja dos Newton esperando que um cliente me tirasse do meu aborrecimento. O cenário do lado de fora era nublado e choviscava, e o do lado de dentro era igualmente sombrio. A Sra. Newton esteve gritando com Mike pela última hora, e acabara de ir para o fundo da loja pisando duro e batendo a porta com força atrás dela.

Além disso, ter que esperar outras duas horas até poder ver a perfeição de Edward sorrindo estava me deprimindo bastante. Suspiro e volto para a loja, tentando fazer algo enquanto espero meu turno acabar.

A campainha colocada na porta da frente soa e eu me viro para recepcionar o cliente. Ele estava parado na porta, rosto perfeito realçado pelas luzes da loja. Seu cabelo cor de bronze estava salpicado com as gotas da chuva e seu rosto indescritível estava esculpido por um sorriso cálido. Seus olhos cor de mel me detiveram no caminho, hipnotizantes e formosos.

"Edward?" – perguntei desconcertada. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele sorriu alegremente.

"Bem, você sabe como meus irmãos e eu amamos acampar", - seu sorriso tornou-se travesso enquanto meus olhos se estreitaram em suspeita - "e queria renovar nosso material antes da próxima viagem".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas e ele riu efusivamente.

"Ok, eu queria ver você. Por acaso é algum crime?"

Fiquei comovida por esta declaração, mas minha chefe, a Sra. Newton, não estava no melhor dos humores hoje e não acho que ela gostaria de me ver conversando com nosso único cliente da manhã enquanto houvesse um chão para lavar e prateleiras a ser estocadas.

"Edward, ainda tenho duas horas antes do meu turno acabar. Você sabe disso" – falei severamente. Ele não se sentiu desencorajado com meu tom. Ao contrário, caminhou até mim e me envolveu num abraço, um abraço cuidadoso, apoiando seu queixo em minha cabeça. Ouvi-o suspirar.

"Desculpe" – falou. Sua voz de veludo soou sincera. "Mas passei sete meses da minha... existência acreditando que não te veria novamente. A idéia de esperar outras duas horas era insuportável".

Simplesmente suspirei, não mais capaz – ou disposta – a discordar. E então a campainha na porta soou novamente, anunciando um novo cliente. Grunhi no momento em que Edward se separou de mim.

"Vamos" – ele sorriu "Você tem um cliente para atender".

Fiquei aborrecida, mas dei ao mochileiro meu melhor sorriso de boas-vindas. Ele se aproximou do balcão e Edward se afastou, aparentemente examinando as botas em oferta com grande interesse.

"Boa tarde, posso ajudá-lo com alguma coisa?" – perguntei educadamente. Edward riu dissimuladamente. Lancei para ele um olhar severo, mas isto apenas pareceu diverti-lo ainda mais.

"Err... sim" – o homem disse, num sotaque britânico. "Estou procurando por roupas impermeáveis; jaquetas e calças impermeáveis. Vocês vendem algo assim?"

Resisti a necessidade de revirar meus olhos. Estávamos em Forks, Washington, pelo amor de Deus. Provavelmente o lugar mais chuvoso no planeta. Toda loja em Forks vendia roupas impermeáveis. Este homem obviamente não estava na cidade a muito tempo.

"Claro que temos" – disse a ele. "Espere aqui que vou buscá-los para você".

Edward parecia ver algo em minha conduta no trabalho incrivelmente engraçado. Agora ele estava olhando o display de uma bússola enquanto desesperadamente tentava manter o rosto sério. Passei por ele, ignorando-o completamente.

"Ah, sim, aqui estão" – anunciei para o confuso mochileiro que olhava para mim e para Edward com uma expressão um tanto quanto nervosa. Talvez ele já tivesse ido a outros locais e chegado a conclusão que a cidade inteira era maluca. Fosse o que fosse, ele agarrou seus impermeáveis, pagou e então saiu tão rápido como se tivesse usado a velocidade vampírica. Nem mesmo teve tempo de checar o tamanho de suas novas aquisições.

"Você vai me falar do que tudo isso se trata?" – exigi, assim que o homem desapareceu de vista.

Edward não pode mais conter a risada – riu tão alto que eu tive certeza que a Sra. Newton viria e iria querer saber o que estava acontecendo. Mike colocou sua cabeça para fora do armário para ver a cena, levantou a sobrancelha. Encolhi os ombros e ele voltou para o armário, balançando a cabeça, desconcertado.

Esperei até ele se acalmar (o que levou um tempo considerável) antes de repetir minha pergunta.

"Então?"

"Desculpe" – disse sorrindo maravilhosamente. "É que... bem... Você fica tão... linda quando está atendendo os clientes. Nunca pensei que te ver trabalhar pudesse ser tão divertido"

"O que quer dizer?" – perguntei sem compreender. "Você já me viu trabalhando antes". Isto era verdade – para manter a farsa de que ele e sua família eram interessados excursionistas, ele estava sempre na loja dos Newton comprando suprimentos que jamais usariam.

Ele caminhou até mim e pegou minhas mãos novamente, brincando com meus dedos enquanto falava.

"Sim, mas você sempre está... arrumando prateleiras ou atendendo no caixa. Nunca havia visto você atender um cliente antes. É interessante".

"Em que sentido?" – perguntei. Sempre achei meu trabalho um tanto entediante – rotineiro, na verdade. Mas Edward estava olhando para mim com um brilho em seus preciosos olhos dourados.

"Não tenho certeza" – disse. "É como... um novo lado seu. De alguma maneira, você faz seu trabalho parecer a profissão mais fascinante do mundo, apenas por estar aqui".

Eu ri dele.

"Você está dizendo que a loja dos Newton é o lugar mais interessante do mundo?"

Fez uma pausa, seus olhos ainda brilhando maliciosamente. Então soltou minhas mãos e foi rapidamente para o lado do cliente, olhando para mim, esperando.

"O que?" – perguntei mal-humorada.

Seus olhos brilharam com um riso reprimido.

"Gostaria de alguma assistência na minha compra, se você não se incomoda".

"Oh, você está de brincadeira".

Ele simplesmente sorriu.

Estreitei meus olhos e ele me deu sua melhor expressão de cachorro abandonado, antes de se virar para a porta. Ele parecia um anjo desconsolado.

"Ou eu poderia comprar em outro lugar" – disse, injetando em cada sílaba uma dose de cãozinho rejeitado. Desisti.

"Oh, ok" – resmunguei. "Eu te atenderei. Não importa. Só não gaste muito dinheiro em algo estúpido, ok?"

Ele sorriu amplamente. Então me olhou fixamente nos olhos e perguntou em uma suave voz de veludo:

"Eu gostaria de saber onde poderia achar comida desidratada apropriada para um acampamento, por favor".

Uau. Eu nunca mais vou criticar as garçonetes. Elas tem tanto talento. Ser capaz de falar enquanto estão atendendo este homem é uma vitória. Ser capaz de flertar também – eles devem ser gênios. Deveriam receber um aumento por isso.

"Bella?" – ele perguntou, preocupado. "O que está errado? No que está pensando?"

"Garçonetes" – deixei escapar honestamente.

"Perdão?"

"Nada" – disse, tirando as garçonetes da minha cabeça e enrubescendo.

"Humm... Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Comida desidratada" – disse.

"Como é que é?" – perguntei estupidamente.

Ele riu, então pegou minha mão e me levou para a seção de alimento desidratado. Então, soltou minha mão e se afastou, olhando confuso.

"Então, qual desses eu deveria comprar, o que você acha?" – ele perguntou. "Digo... qual sua opinião de expert?"

Franzi o cenho.

"Você não vai comprar essas coisas, vai?"

Ele suspirou.

"Divirta-me, Bella"

"Mas... vocês não comem isso. Qual é a razão?"

"Ok" – ele me olhou bravo, então relaxou e disse, "Gostaria ao menos de comprar um par de botas".

"Botas são caras", protestei.

"Então, por favor, me mostre as botas mais baratas disponíveis" – ele replicou.

Nessa hora, estava completamente confusa. Não tinha certeza se isto era uma discussão ou uma venda. De qualquer forma, Edward parecia estar tendo o momento de sua vida quando cedi e o levei até os sapatos do outro lado da pequena loja.

"Qual tamanho?" – perguntei.

"Qualquer um" – respondeu animadamente.

"Edward..." – queixei-me. Ele sorriu.

"Não vou precisar de botas, vou? Então qual a razão de pegar o tamanho certo?" – perguntou. "Apenas me mostre o par mais barato".

Olhei para ele ferozmente enquanto pegava todas as botas infantis que estavam pela metade do preço e as balancei diante de sua gloriosa face. Ele franziu o cenho.

"Essa não é uma atitude profissional" – reclamou.

"Nem o seu" – respondi consciente de que minha brilhante resposta não tinha sentido algum.

Ele deixou de atuar como um cliente chato e me prendeu em seus braços de repente. Eu gritei e ele riu, brincando.

"Desculpe" – ele disse, dando-me um beijo na minha testa. "Vou parar agora. Eu só... gostaria de ver você fazendo algo... normal em sua vida. É bom saber que você ainda pode ter alguma normalidade".

Eu gelei.

"Não comece" – avisei. Apertando-k mais contra mim com medo dele ir embora. "A última vez que você disse que queria uma vida normal para mim, não te vi por sete meses e fiquei completamente louca."

"Não" – ele disse suavemente. "Não te deixarei. Acho que o que estou tentando dizer é... eu gostaria de seu uma parte de sua vida. Sabe, os dias em que não estamos sendo perseguidos por pessoas que querem te matar".

"Oh" – disse, e então sorri para ele. "Isso é bom".

"Sim" – ele concordou, e me abraçou mais forte. Eu o senti cheirar meu cabelo e soltei uma risada. Ele se inclinou e sempre cuidadosamente, me beijou nos lábios.

"Mmmm" – suspirei, seu hálito me mesclando com o meu. Tentei, em vão, puxá-lo para mim. Reclamei quando se afastou e ele riu um pouco, bagunçando meu cabelo.

"Então" – disse, seus olhos topázio brilhando divertidos. "O que você estava dizendo sobre garçonetes?"

* * *

**N/T:** Super meiga, não? Obrigada a todos que leram, reviews são bem aceitos ;)

Até a próxima, Flora .


End file.
